


Don't Stop. Just Dance.

by Risti



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risti/pseuds/Risti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t do married guys.”</p><p>For some reason, this made Kris’s face scrunch up into the most adorable smile Adam had ever seen.</p><p>“Tell me,” Kris looked straight up into Adam’s eyes. “How do you feel about freshly divorced men on the rebound?”</p><p>An AU where Adam never made it to Hollywood Week, Kris still won Idol, and everything else in the world pretty much went on as usual. Well, mostly. Adam and Kris hook up at a bar almost a year after Idol, and at that point, destiny kicks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop. Just Dance.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN INCOMPLETE WIP THAT MAY NEVER BE FINISHED. I started writing this fic for the first round of the Kradam Big Bang challenge on LJ last year. For various reasons, I never finished, and have barely looked at the fic for almost six months. I pulled it out recently, and was surprised at how quickly I found myself pulled back into the world. I'm still not sure if my Kradam muse has actually returned, so I don't want to make promises, but I do have another 5k or so of incomplete scenes that belong to this fic, and I really would like to finish the whole thing yet at some point (I figure to tell the story I'm looking at at least 40k).
> 
> Having said that, I think that the section that I am posting could work as a stand-alone fic, if you ignore everything I just said about more of it existing in my head.
> 
> The title is stolen from [this excellent mashup](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cy9A9mbKbMM) of Lady Gaga's Just Dance and Journey's Don't Stop Believing, which will be featured in the fic if I ever write that much. I highly recommend giving it a listen!
> 
> I have literally had too many people beta this fic to even remember them all by this point. If you're one of them, I love you for putting up with my endless talk of this fic, and I'm sure I owe all of you my firstborn, so you'll have to fight it out for shared custody.

It was Saturday night, and Adam Lambert was clubbing it up, doing his thing, glitter in his hair and leather gripping his thighs. He had a feeling - to quote the ‘Pea’s - that tonight was going to be a good night. A _good_ , good night. He landed a sweet gig earlier that day, MAC had a sale on glitter, and Kris Allen was standing at the bar, checking him out.

Adam did a double-take.

 _Kris Allen_? Looking again, Adam wondered where that crazy thought came from. The twink standing by the bar looked an awful lot like the adorably tiny singer, but so did dozens of other hot and tiny boys with messy brown hair.

Adam would know. He's hooked up with his share of them.

Squinting again, Adam then considered the drink in his hand before counting backwards to figure out exactly how many he'd had tonight. Not enough to cause _this_ sort of hallucination, but the figment of his imagination really did look like he could be Kris's twin - Kris's twin in blue leather pants, a sheer grey skintight shirt, and smoky eye makeup.

It looked remarkably like what he’d envisioned that evening he and Cassidy had searched through google images and youtube, plotting out the makeover they’d give Mr. Squeaky Clean if they ever got their hands on him.

He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been staring before Kris Allen's Gay Clone made eye contact with him. He held Adam's gaze for what seemed like an eternity but really was just long enough for Lady Gaga to tell them that everything would be okay if they just danced. Then he winked at Adam and headed onto the dance floor.

And it turned out that the Lady Gaga spoke the truth once again, because once he started moving to the music, there was no denying it.

 _No one_ but KrisAllen4Real danced like that.

For a few minutes, Adam simply enjoyed the show in front of him. Only it wasn’t a performance he was watching - Adam had seen enough of Kris’s performances on tv, and ok, once or twice (or three times) live to know this was different. On stage, Kris always seemed a little… rehearsed was the wrong word, because Adam knew all too well what an overly rehearsed performance looked like, but he seemed to go through the motions like a puppet afraid to get tangled in his strings.

The man on the dance floor tonight was dancing for no one but himself. It was unexpected, it was refreshing, and it was _hot_ , to watch Kris move through the tight press of bodies around him, the flow of his hands and feet awkwardly enthusiastic, but the sway of his hips in perfect time to the music. If Kris was unaware of his surroundings, that didn’t stop the people around him from appreciating him; it was instinctual, and not based on any recognition of who Kris was under all the makeup.

A couple of club regulars were among the admirers. The woman had a hand on Kris’s chest, leaving space between them, but her partner came up behind Kris and grasped his hip as he plastered himself to Kris, grinding into him. The man was tall, with ebony skin that had always reminded Adam of a dark chocolate truffle that he didn’t dare taste, and Kris was melting into him, letting himself be guided into a less frantic pace that seemed as natural as sex.

Kris had his eyes closed and his head thrown back on his dance partner’s shoulder, mouth hanging open, and Adam was pretty sure he was doing the same as he continued to stare. Then Kris opened his eyes to make direct eye contact with Adam as he began making up moves of his own.

The music changed beats and Adam found himself on the dance floor, because it didn’t matter _who_ Kris was, by this point Adam needed to be more than a passive observer. He’d always identified himself as an exhibitionist, not a voyeur. Kris met him halfway, having broken away from the couple the moment Adam took his first step forward. Adam grabbed Kris’s hips, and Kris raised his arms to rest them on Adam’s shoulders, still looking straight up into Adam’s eyes as they began moving in tandem.

It was intimate -- _too intimate_ an early warning bell chimed -- but it was also somehow right.

It was Kris who pulled Adam closer, one arm coming down to wrap around Adam’s back while he buried his face into Adam’s shoulder. Adam’s grip on Kris loosened as his hands slipped around his waist, and then leather was slipping against leather as they ground into each other, like the beat of the music was barely an excuse.

Destiny was a slippery bitch, but Adam had her caller I.D. programmed into his phone, and her ringtone was playing its familiar tune. In the middle of a crowded dance floor, the balance of Adam’s life had just tipped in an unexpected direction. The moment felt heady, but one that needed to be enjoyed in the present, and deconstructed later.

So when the beat sped up again, Adam tightened his grip around Kris and then took a step to the left, and then back to the right, and then Kris’s hand started tracing a line down Adam’s back and then they were dancing.

“I’ve been watching you,” Kris was still close enough to mumble into Adam’s ear with his distinctive drawl.

“I know.” Adam ran a hand down Kris’s arm and then spun him around, leaving Kris' back against Adam's chest. When Kris leaned back he fit in Adam’s arms this way as well.

Then Kris threw his head way back to look up at Adam. “I was too scared to talk to you, though.” Then he giggled drunkenly.

Adam laughed - at the sound of Kris’s giggle, at the idea of Kris being scared to talk to him, and because Kris was doing this little shimmy thing with his hips that had no right to be as hot as it actually was. “So you decided to seduce me with your dance moves instead?” Adam dipped his head until it was an inch from Kris’s ear to speak, so it’s completely unintentional when his lip brushes Kris’s ear.

Kris shudders, and then says something that’s lost in the music, so Adam leans down again.

“Can’t hear you, baby.”

Kris rolled his eyes, but then he bit his lip, and whatever he was nervously concentrating on was enough to distract him from the rhythm Adam was leading them in.

“Don’t think so hard, just listen to the music and move.” Adam wondered if maybe his purpose this evening was to teach Kris Allen how to dance.

But Kris twisted around then, and the determination and need in his eyes when he looked back up at Adam was enough to make freeze him in place. When Kris’s hand reached up and combed through Adam’s hair before pulling his head down into a kiss Adam could have sworn the room went silent around them. It started out hesitant, and Adam could only taste the slightest hint of the cherry lip-gloss on Kris’s lips, but when his thumb traced along Kris’s perfect cheekbone it drew out a moan, and then Kris was tugging at his hair and deepening the kiss. His eyes were closed, and it seemed to Adam like he was trying to drown in it.

Adam could hear the beat of the music now even though his heart seemed to be beating louder and faster. He was past the sweet, stickiness of the gloss now, his tongue full of the after-taste of beer that permeated Kris’s mouth. That’s what eventually brought Adam back, because while he wasn’t against kissing drunk people, the drunk people he kissed didn’t usually taste like beer. It made sense for Kris to taste like beer. There was a reason behind that. Kris was dressed like a tease, moved like a porn star, and had shoved his tongue down Adam’s throat, all of which seemed to indicate Adam should just ignore the urge to break away and gasp out the words --

"But you're straight!"

Kris's face fell. "You know who I am," he said, his voice immediately sober.

 _Oops._ "Of course I know who you are! You're Kris Allen! You're the fucking American Idol!"

Kris's eyes grew large, and then darted from side to side, but even if Adam _had_ said that last part a little louder than he intended it seemed no one had heard him. "Look... Okay, this is awkward…” Kris appeared to realize they were having this conversation in the middle of the dance floor, and while other people may not have actually put two and two together and figured out who Kris was (were they _blind_ or something?) there were definitely some sideways glances from people annoyed that they weren't dancing.

Adam sighed, and led Kris off the dance floor to a corner of the club where they wouldn’t need to shout to carry a conversation, and if his hand lingered on the small of Kris’s back it was just _habit_.

“I don't even know your name..."

"Adam. Adam Lambert."

"Okay, look, Adam. I don't expect you to understand, but..."

"You're just another celebrity who's in the closet for the sake of your career.”

Kris was biting his lip, but he didn’t interrupt, so Adam continued in a resigned tone.

“I do understand - more than you might think, actually - and honey, you won't be the first celebrity who's secret I'm keeping. I might have a demo called Kiss and Tell out there, but I don't actually want TMZ to kick-start my career."

"Actually... wait, you have a demo? You sing?" A grin broke out along Kris's face, and then he groaned. "I'll bet you're stupidly talented, too, because it's not like you're not hot enough already."

Adam just stared at Kris. "You think I'm hot?"

"No, I go to clubs and make out with men I'm not attracted to all the time."

"Oh, so you do this all the time, then. Hook up with men. Who you're _not_ attracted to."

"I never said I wasn't attracted to men."

Adam raised an eyebrow.

"What, is it my fault that the world will assume you're straight until People Magazine does a cover story with your exclusive coming out story?"

"I always imagined I'd choose Rolling Stone, actually."

"My point is, look, I’m obviously failing at doing the whole 'anonymous hook up' thing - which should make it obvious that I _don't_ usually do this.” Kris frowned, and ran a hand through his hair. It stuck up in odd angles, making Adam think he’d forgotten about whatever product he had in there tonight. It shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was, which really, was something you could say about Kris Allen in general.

Kris looked back up at Adam, and if he didn’t stop biting that bottom lip Adam didn’t think he could be help responsible for what he’d do next. “Do you want to just get out of here and maybe go grab a cup of coffee or something?"

Adam blinked. "Is coffee a euphemism for sex?"

"No." Kris rolled his eyes, but then seconds later he was looking back up at Adam through his ridiculously long lashes. "But you probably shouldn't trust me if I ask to listen to your demo."

Adam laughed. And then he _really_ laughed, because he didn't even know what was going on anymore.

Away from the flashing lights Adam could see that the eye-liner around Kris’s eyes was just a little sloppy, and there was probably about twice as much product as was necessary in his hair. When Kris’s tongue darted out to lick his lip and his expression turned soft, Adam found himself re-evaluating his thoughts on exactly what was going on here yet again.

Adam voted for Kris the night of the Idol finale for three reasons. First, Allison had unfairly been eliminated the week before, despite the solid hour of voting he’d given her. Second, Kris wasn’t Danny Gokey. Finally, Kris was criminally adorable, and Adam had never really tried to pretend he wasn’t that guy, when he wanted to be. In fact, after that he started pointing out to his friends how Kris Allen was really _exactly_ his type, and that he had enough talent to be more than the pretty face the critics made him out to be, and fine, maybe Adam was one of the many gay men who fan-boyed Kris.

But it wasn't like he bought posters or anything - those autographed photos they give out after concerts aren't posters, they're just... Mementos.

He’d even been at one or two industry events where he’d spotted the Idol across the crowd, surrounded by a circle of executives and handlers and his ever-present tiny blonde wife.

And _that_ , really, was the issue at hand here, because he just wasn’t drunk enough to pretend he’d forgotten that even if Kris maybe wasn’t straight he was still _married_. Adam had once told Brad he’d rather fuck a girl than a married man. Lusting was one thing, flirting was harmless, but as much as Adam had enjoyed the kiss back on the dance floor he just knew he’d hate himself in the morning if he didn’t walk away now.

Adam opened his mouth to say something to this effect when Kris giggled. He held his hand up to his mouth, but there was no hiding it. “I’m sorry,” Kris finally managed to say. “I’m just _so_ bad at this. I _told_ Andrew it wasn’t going to work.”

“Look, Kris…” For some reason, saying Kris’s name casually brought on a sense of familiarity and even intimacy to the conversation. Adam had never actually given Kris a chance to introduce himself, just made the assumption that half of America did -- that already knew Kris.

The pause while Adam tried to figure out what to say next was long enough that Kris eventually just sighed, and then lifted a hand up to rest on Adam’s arm. It was a light touch, but it somehow seemed to indicate that Kris would hang on if Adam tried to run off before Kris wanted him to.

“It’s not that I’m not tempted - trust me - it’s just that, I don’t do married guys.”

For some reason, this made Kris’s face scrunch up into the most adorable smile Adam had ever seen.

“Good-looking, talented, and noble.” Kris wrapped his arms around his own chest, let out a sigh, and then turned vulnerable. “Tell me,” he looked straight up into Adam’s eyes. “How do you feel about freshly divorced men on the rebound?”

The events of the evening clicked into place then, but just left Adam feeling more conflicted. For the first time, it occurred to him that Kris was here alone. There were no burly security guards looming, or the undeniable presence of a stern-faced publicist. Kris was truly flying under the radar this evening, and had probably gone off script to do so.

“How divorced are you?” It wasn’t that Adam didn’t believe Kris (although he couldn’t have explained why that was), but he did have Perez book-marked, and there hadn’t been so much as a whisper about this.

Kris seemed to understand what Adam was asking. “Is it a cliché to say the ink is probably still wet on the divorce papers? They’ll take six months to process, and we’re not publicizing it yet, but it’s done.”

Adam wondered if that we indicated him and his wife, or him and his management, and he was pretty sure the goal was to wait until Kris wasn’t the reigning American Idol. He swallowed. “What are you looking for?”

Kris opened his mouth, and then shut it again. “Honestly, I don’t know. No -- I guess, well, I wasn’t really _looking_ for anything - I’m probably not ready to be looking for anything - but I just kind of wanted to forget about it all and escape from my life for a few hours tonight.” Kris shrugged, and then smirked a little. “I’ve never been to a club like this - I was hoping if I fit in, no one would notice me.”

Adam reached out, then stopped himself, then figured _screw it_ and reached out again to twist his finger in the chain around Kris’s neck, turning it into a caress when he brushed his fingers against Kris’s neck. “I hate to break it to you, Kris, but you’re far too cute to blend into the crowd.”

Because why the hell not. Adam had no reason to believe Kris’s story was more than just a line except that it seemed impossible that he was telling anything other than the complete truth. Kris was hardly the first celebrity to try to pick Adam up - Adam had even done the picking up once or twice himself - but those had all been exactly what was advertised - a celebrity fuck.

Kris returned Adam’s flirtatious overture with a leer of his own. “Well, I suppose some part of me was hoping I’d get noticed just enough to get laid.”

It wasn‘t that Adam didn‘t want to fuck Kris, it‘s just that his lust was being overpowered by a feeling that he had better not fuck this up. So he kept his tone teasing as he said “Oh, I’m sorry, I must be confusing you with someone else. I thought you were Kris Allen, but the guy I’m thinking of has practically made subtle his trademark.”

Kris laughed, but then he leaned forward and attached his lips to Adam’s neck. “I told you I sucked at this.”

Adam grabbed a hold of the back of Kris’s head, not moving him away, but shifting the angle slightly so that he could see most of Kris’s face when he looked down. “Are you really as clueless about what you’re doing as you come across?”

Because, again, it’s not that Adam’s never been a guy’s first, he’d just like to know what’s going on beforehand.

Kris’s answer was to lift himself up on his tiptoes and brush his lips across Adam’s. He was hanging onto Adam’s shoulders for support, and Adam was pretty sure it wasn’t just the strain of holding himself up that was sending tremors through Kris’s body and into Adam.

So Adam took one hand and lifted Kris by the ass with it before slamming his back into the wall that was thankfully barely a foot away. Kris took the invitation to wrap a leg around Adam, a moan escaping from his lips as he did. Curious, Adam dug his nails into the flesh exposed by the way Kris’s shirt was riding up.

That earned him a whimper, and Kris’s tongue in his mouth. Adam bit down gently on Kris’s lower lip, and Kris let out a piercing keen high and loud enough to cut through the sounds of the club. _I wanted to forget about it all and escape from my life for a few hours._ Kris’s words danced around the back of Adam’s mind, and it was all he could do not to throw Kris over his shoulder and drag him to the nearest semi-private space he could find.

(And really, he only cared about the privacy for Kris’s sake.)

Instead, he just broke away long enough to whisper into Kris’s ear “You make me want to do some very naughty things, Golden Boy.”

Kris growled. “I never asked them to call me that, you know.”

Adam drew another whimper out of Kris by nibbling on his earlobe. “I’m beginning to get that impression.”

“I’m beginning to wonder if you talk this much during sex.”

Adam laughed when Kris twisted his neck around to try to bring their lips together again. He held himself back just long enough to say “only if you want me to” and then he crushed their lips together, letting his full weight fall against Kris as he pushed Kris back even further against the wall. With their entire bodies aligned it was impossible to miss that Kris was losing control of himself at least as fast as Adam was. They needed to get out of here while they still had a chance.

(Adam knew this was the kind of place where you could find amateur paps stalking the bathrooms.)

“Kris,” Adam murmured against open lips, and yeah, that was a failed attempt at stopping from the onset. A couple minutes later he tried again, breaking away from Kris enough to drag a finger down Kris’s cheeks. His eyes looked as strung out as a junkie, and his lower lip in particular was swollen and bruised. “So do you want to come over and listen to music now?”

“Huh?” Kris looked bewildered, and licked his lips before leaning forward to try to catch Adam’s again.

Adam backed away, just enough that Kris couldn’t quite reach him. “I’m asking you back to my place,” he spelled out, speaking slowly and making sure to enunciate.

“Oh” -- and that’s when Kris inexplicably turned bright red -- “Really?”

Adam’s head rocked back as he laughed. “Yes, really. If you don’t mind slumming it back at my tiny apartment.” Adam lowered his voice. “The bed is big enough, and I changed the sheets this morning.”

“Hoping to get lucky tonight, were you?”

“Oh, it wasn’t a question of luck.”

“You do this often, then, making out with guys in clubs and then taking them home.”

Kris was throwing his own words from earlier back at him, but Adam could hear the nerves sneaking through his bravado, and he admitted “No, not really.”

Kris’s eyes grew wide, and Adam allowed himself to drop one more brief kiss on his parted lips.

“I guess maybe I did get lucky this evening.”

And wasn’t that the damning truth. Sometime in the last couple of years Adam had just grown too weary to have the patience for one night stands -- not that he didn’t get drunk enough or desperate enough to give in occasionally. The last guy he’d gone on more than a few dates with had dumped him for _ignoring me and reality and continuing to chase after some stupid dream you had while high_.

So it had been way too long, and the truth was that Adam probably had been unconsciously on the prowl this evening.

Still.

He hadn’t been expecting Kris Allen.

***

Kris grew quieter and quieter during the taxi ride back to Adam’s place, although his hand gripped Adam’s thigh, almost unconsciously tracing patterns along the inside with his pinkie finger. Adam had an arm around Kris’s shoulder, and when he leaned in to nuzzle at Kris’s neck, Kris just let out a contented sigh and tipped his head to give Adam better access. He stopped as the taxi came to a stop in front of Adam’s place, tensing up, and Adam heard him draw in a deep breath.

That was why, instead of sticking to his plan to throw Kris down against the closest horizontal surface as soon as they walked in, Adam instead invited Kris to sit down on the couch while he poured them a drink.

“Thanks,” Kris said softly when Adam handed him a glass. He didn’t drink, just stared at it, even when Adam settled down next to him, letting his arm stretch out along the back of the couch.

Then Kris just melted back into the space under Adam’s arm, and for a few minutes they just sit like that, in silence, Adam nuzzling his nose through Kris’s hair, and Kris just sitting there, playing with the drink in his hands.

Adam wondered once again what Kris had been doing out alone tonight. He shuddered to think of what could have happened to him if he’d hooked up with any of a number of men Adam knew had been there

“You have a guitar.”

“Hmm?” Adam said, somewhat bewildered by Kris’s non-sequitur.

Kris shifted against Adam to tilt his point his head in the general direction of the corner of the room where, indeed, an acoustic guitar was displayed. “Play me something,” Kris twisted his head around just enough to murmur into Adam’s neck.

Adam sighed, and leaned down to kiss Kris’s lips for the first time since they’d arrived back here, reaching his hand out to take Kris’s untouched drink from his hand and put it down on the coffee table. “If I could, I would,” he broke away to say. “I bought it because it was pretty, but I never learned to play.”

Kris frowned slightly, looking back towards the guitar.

Adam lifted himself up. His living room was small enough that he only had to take a step or two away from the couch to reach the guitar, which he brought back with the couch and slipped onto Kris’s lap. “I wouldn‘t turn down a free Kris Allen concert.”

Kris’s held the guitar in his arms a way that suggested instinct more than conscious decision. His hands glided down the smooth veneer of the guitar neck, a deep midnight blue that had attracted Adam’s eyes even before he noticed the luminescent quality of the finish. He played a few chords that might have been familiar to Adam, but then he stopped. When he looked up at Adam, who had settled down on his knees in front of Kris, there were signs of tears in his eyes.

“I bought Katy a guitar, back when we were engaged.”

Adam swallowed, but brought his hands up to rub gently on the outside of Kris’s thighs.

“I thought,” Kris stopped. “I’d hoped…”

“It’s ok, baby,” Adam said, and reached up further to take the guitar back, but Kris just covered Adam’s hands with his own, clinging to the instrument.

“I wanted to teach her how to play, but she was too busy, then I was too busy, and then she went and took a few lessons but stopped because she got this job where the make up people put fake nails on her, and she couldn‘t do both.”

Adam kissed the tip of Kris’s thumb where it rested over his own hand, because it was the easiest thing to reach at the moment.

“I couldn’t have both…”

Adam pushed himself up a little further to kiss the side of Kris’s wrist.

“Shit I am so messed up right now. Why am I even telling you this? You can’t want to hear this. Take a guy home from the club, let him cry all over your couch…”

“Hey,” Adam said softly, getting Kris to stop staring across the room and look back at him. “Break ups are hard. I’ve been there.”

Kris raised an eyebrow, and Adam just let him look, trying his best not to hide anything on his face. Adam _did_ know the kind of messed up shit that went through your mind when you were suddenly faced with no longer being with the first person you ever really loved. If crying over a guitar in front of a near stranger was the worst that Kris did, he really was the saint everyone painted him to be.

Adam glanced down at the guitar. “Teach me,” he told Kris, letting his fingers slide down the strings of the guitar to show what he meant.

Kris just stared as Adam lifted himself up until he was sitting on the edge of the coffee table, his knees intertwining with Kris’s, barely enough room for the guitar between them. This time, when Adam pulled at the guitar, Kris let go long enough for Adam to turn it around. He tried to hold it like Kris, but something felt awkward, and then Kris’s hand was reaching out to position his fingers into place, and that felt even more awkward, and already Adam was reminded of why he didn’t usually get past this stage.

“I’ve wanted to learn how to play,” he said. “I was just waiting for a musician who was both cute enough and famous enough to make the most of the moment.”

That didn’t quite get a laugh out of Kris, but it did earn him a smile.

“Well, I wasn‘t expecting to have to teach you anything tonight.”

Adam laughed, and knocked into Kris’s abandoned drink from earlier. Picking it up, he held it out again to Kris. Kris raised an eyebrow, and Adam just shrugged. “If it’ll help…?”

Kris took the drink, his fingers lingering around Adam’s, and Adam didn’t let go as Kris tossed it all back his one shot, his eyes gone dark with determination. Then he laughed, which inspired Adam to let go of Kris’s hand to strum a chord on the guitar.

The result was a jubilant, if somewhat out of tune sound that was still more musical than anything else Adam had ever managed to produce from the instrument. He beamed at Kris.

“And that,” Kris said as he put the glass down to bring his hands back up to Adam’s again, “was an A chord.”

Adam played it again.

“Yes, now, you really only need to learn another two chords to start playing songs.”

In a much shorter period of time than Adam was expecting, he was hesitantly strumming out three chords with the pick Kris managed to produce from his wallet. Adam was reasonably sure he wasn’t going to be able to duplicate this the next day without Kris there to softly call out the chord names and reposition Adam’s fingers when he landed on the wrong string. It was almost by accident, then, when he started singing along after a few minutes.

“Broken pieces, break into me.”

Kris stilled.

Adam swallowed, but played the same pattern again as he continued, “So imperfectly what you should be.”

Kris stared at Adam, mouth hanging open slightly as Adam sang through the next couple of lines, stumbling a couple of times as he repeated the same progression. He paused, frowning for a moment when he realized they didn’t work for the build, so he stopped playing and used his voice to fill out the phrases instead.

“I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you want to be.”

He could feel Kris trembling through the place where their knees still touched, and Adam found he had to steel his voice not to break on the next line.

“It doesn’t matter, go on and shatter,” he reached up a hand to cup Kris’s cheek, “I’m all you need.”

Then, on instinct, he strummed down on the guitar again and smiled when he found that it fit as he launched into the chorus. “Broken pieces, break into me…”

Kris’s hands were back on his to guide him through the rest of the chorus, like he already knew where it was going. When he finished, there was a moment of silence as Adam stretched his cramping fingers and realized that he’d just performed a mostly forgotten two year old unfinished song for a guy who he’d just met, and who just happened to possibly be one of the best songwriters to ever win American Idol.

“That’s, umm, well. That’s kind of all there is of that. It’s just something I wrote out to try to work through some emotions, a couple years back, but I’ve never really done anything with it, and I guess it’s not one of those songs you can play with just three chords, but I always did kind of like the melody…”

“Adam,” Kris said, touching Adam’s mouth with his fingers. “It’s time to stop talking again now.”

Then he replaced his fingers with his lips and Adam barely remembered to put the guitar down before launching forward, wrapping his arms around Kris and pulling him into an embrace. He watched as Kris closed his eyes and opened his mouth, inviting Adam in to explore once again, which he did.

When Kris started clawing under the back of Adam’s shirt Adam didn’t hesitate to stand up, almost but not quite lifting up the smaller man in the process.

Thankfully, once again, there were really only a few steps needed to make it into the bedroom. Adam paused just long enough to strip his shirt, and was about to do the same for Kris when he dropped down to his knees and undid Adam’s belt and fly before he even realized what was happening.

Kris pulled Adam’s pants down to his knees and murmured a sigh of appreciation, presumably at discovering Adam had nothing on beneath, and then he leaned forward and did exactly what Adam imagined him doing every time he’d ever seen Kris make out with a microphone. Adam had to grab hold of the dresser behind him to keep his knees from buckling when Kris started to suck in earnest, and the last rational thought Adam had was that Kris had, if nothing else, certainly done _this_ much before. That gave him the confidence to slide his other hand into Kris’s hair, tugging a little as he encouraged Kris in the rhythm he was establishing.

Looking down to see Kris fumbling with one hand to try and undo his own fly made Adam pull Kris away. Kris looked up at him, his make up wrecked by tears and sweat and his lips glossed with spit, and his eyes were hungry and impatient.

At the start of this evening, Kris was looking for a way to forget. Adam thought that maybe Kris needed something to help him remember that his life was far from over.

Adam shifted until he could sit on the edge of his bed, peeling away the legs of his own pants with as much speed as he could manage. Kris had stood up to follow, and ended up shuffling into the V between Adam’s thighs, waiting, watching, his eyes transfixed on Adam’s bare skin.

“You have freckles…” he said, tracing a hand across Adam’s chest and stopping at a large cluster of them just above Adam’s nipple.

“Yeah,” Adam said, and for the second time that evening he felt himself going a little shy. He’d stripped himself bare tonight, in more ways than one, and it startled him to realize how much he wanted Kris to like what he saw.

Kris’s ghosted his hand up Adam’s neck and until his thumb brushed Adam’s lower lip, “So beautiful...”

Kris’s eyes were heavy with lust, but there was enough wonder in the tone of his voice to suggest Adam wasn’t falling into these emotions alone. “So are you,” he whispered, and then he tightened his knees.

With Kris trapped in place, Adam was finally free to explore, beginning with Kris’s half undone fly he finished the job before sliding his hands down Kris’s hips to pull off his pants. Kris was wearing simple black boxer briefs underneath, and Adam just knew they were the only part of this outfit that Kris hadn’t even thought about. There was something sinful in the way they clung to his thighs and tented in the front, so Adam left them on, although he couldn’t resist sliding his hand along the front, his fingers curling around Kris through the thin cotton. Kris bucked his hips forward, and Adam moved his hands up and to the small of Kris’s back to support him when he threatened to fall back.

Adam leaned forward, crossing his ankles and drawing Kris even closer. Then he kissed and sucked at Kris’s bottom lip, and there was some sort of promise he didn’t realize he was making in that kiss. Kris returned the kiss, looking straight at Adam with eyes that were clear and focused, and Adam had to believe that he wasn’t the only person who had set aside the usual boundaries and expectations tonight. He gripped Kris’s hips hard enough to bruise, and Kris whimpered, and then seemed to collapse back down to his knees.

Kris leaned forward, and began swirling his tongue around Adam’s abdomen, pressing open mouthed kisses into the crease where his thighs met his groin before looking up at Adam like he’d just received the best possible birthday gift ever. Then he proceeded to give Adam one of the best blow jobs of his life.

It wasn’t that Kris’s technique was all that advanced, although he wasn’t clumsy, either. He was just so damn _responsive_. He took every incoherent suggestion Adam managed to gasp out and expanded on it with shocking creativity. Adam tried to pull back when Kris seemed to start choking at one point, but Kris wouldn’t let him, determination and hunger written all over his face.

Adam briefly wondered whether Kris was going to be expected to _sing_ anytime soon, but then Kris did this swirling thing with his tongue while at the same time wrapping his hand around the length he just couldn’t take in and Adam lost all ability for rational thought.

He did try to give Kris some warning before he came, at first because he had wanted to do more for Kris first, and then when he realized his own control was shot as an attempt to consider Kris’s ability to handle this. Kris didn’t back away, though, even when he couldn’t manage to swallow everything. He had a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he grinned and looked up at Adam, clearly unaware of the picture of debauchery that he made.

Adam lifted Kris up into his arms, using his tongue to make quick work of the mess on Kris’s face (and neck… and chest…), feeling like a mother cat as Kris positively purred under his ministrations. Kris had lost his underwear at some point, and Adam realized he’d lost even the pretence of holding back.

So he threw Kris down on the bed, holding down Kris’s hands as he sucked Kris down to the base of his cock. Kris arched up his hips and swore, which made Adam smile as he pulled off to hover over Kris and look down at him.

“What was that?”

“Fuck. Me.”

Adam ducked his head back down again, this time just licking his way from the tip down to Kris’s balls, before lifting his hips slightly to give him access to go lower than that. When he licked across the tight hole Kris jerked up again. When he stuck out his tongue to penetrate the tight ring of muscles Kris let out a stream of syllables that got progressively higher pitched with every thrust.

Adam broke away reluctantly.

“Anyone ever done this to you before, Kris?”

“Adam, please,” Kris was begging now.

Adam took Kris’s hands and stretched them over his head, bringing them up to the headboard where he wrapped them around the top. “Don’t let go,“ he said, and then sucked on a finger before inserting it into Kris up to the first knuckle. Kris whimpered and arched his hips, but held on tight to the bed frame. “Oh yeah, you’re going to absolutely _love_ it when I fuck you,” he couldn’t resist saying, and watched Kris’s eyes pop open to stare at him when he reached across to fumble through his bedside drawer until he found lube and a condom.

He slicked up his finger and then stuck it deep down into Kris this time, leaning down to capture Kris’s mouth to swallow whatever noises Kris made in response to that. He could feel himself getting hard again, but he didn’t think Kris could hold off long enough for him to catch up, so the next time he pulled out of Kris the made a split second decision and after ripping open the condom packaging, he lifted himself back up onto his knee and managed to slip the condom onto Kris with one hand, reaching behind himself with the other to do a quick and basic preparation.

Kris’s eyes had gone wide the moment Adam touched him, and when Adam brought his other hand back to slick him up as well, his mouth dropped open as he seemed to belatedly figure out what was going on.

Adam grinned. “I’m going to ride you now,” he spelled out for Kris, “and then, if you still think you can handle it, I might just fuck you after that.”

Then he lowered himself down, hissing slightly at the almost too-tight burn of it, before leaning forward to claim Kris’s mouth in a kiss, plunging his tongue deep into his mouth even as he lifted himself up before slamming back down again, hands braced on the mattress as he found a rhythm he could repeat over and over again.

“So fucking good, baby,” Adam said. He bit down on Kris’s earlobe, and Kris thrust his hips upward, making Adam moan. “Yeah, just like that.” Kris did it again. “Just let go…”

Kris did, then, squirming and thrusting, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open. Adam sat back up, managed to find the bottle of lube in the tangle of sheets, and then he was reaching behind himself, arching his back until he could find the right angle to finger Kris again. Kris cried out, his knuckles turning white where they still clung to the headboard.

It didn’t take very long after that, and Kris practically fell apart, shouting and gasping and thrusting up so hard that only his shoulders and toes were still touching the mattress. He was still too wrecked to say anything when Adam slipped off and back.

Once again Adam licked Kris clean, his tongue occasionally slipping down to join in where his fingers continued to stretch Kris. It didn’t take long for Kris to start begging again, but somewhere, somehow Adam found the self-control to hold back.

When Kris came again, Adam had three fingers curled inside of him, their mouths joined in a sloppy kiss. By that point Adam’s control was pretty much shot, and he simply continued to rut against Kris’s hip, squeezing down on Kris’s ass as his own orgasm hit.

He collapsed on top of Kris after that; spent, sated, and slightly scared.

***

Adam woke up the next morning to an empty bed and the sound of his guitar being tuned once again in the next room. If he’d had any trouble remembering what happened the night before, not that he did - really, he’d been far too sober - but if he had, they would have been put to rest the moment he stretched and rolled over. It had been far too long since Adam had felt those particular muscles ache. He allowed himself a full minute to rest in the luxury of the moment, smiling into his pillow and snuggling deep beneath the covers.

When the sound from the other room stopped, the panic Adam didn’t realize he was holding back flooded over him. _He’s going to leave now._ Adam didn’t really want to think about how much he didn’t want that to happen, so he barely paused long enough to slip on a pair of boxers before heading out to the living room. He was brought to a full stop at the sight that greeted him; Kris was sitting on his couch, using the guitar on his lap to prop up a scrap piece of paper, writing furiously.

If he was freaking out, it was the mellowest freak out Adam had ever seen.

Also, Kris was wearing his t-shirt. Specifically, Kris was wearing his American Idol concert tour t-shirt. Adam took a second to congratulate whatever sense of pride had stopped him from buying the shirt with Kris’s face on it, and that’s when Kris looked up and noticed him for the first time.

Adam wasn’t quite sure what _he_ was embarrassed about, but Kris was turning a lovely shade of red, and looked like Adam had caught him snooping through his underwear drawer (which, hmm… Adam was pretty sure he kept that t-shirt with his sleepwear, which come to think of it, was right next to his underwear drawer.)

“Good morning.”

Kris was still blushing, but he managed to smile up at Adam. “Good morning.”

Kris rose and crossed the room, smile on his face, but when he got to Adam there was an awkward moment where neither of them seemed to know what to do with their arms. Kris finally just face-planted himself into Adam’s bare chest, wrapping his arms around Adam in a hug that seemed almost more intimate than anything that had happened the previous evening. Adam found himself returning the hug on instinct, and he brought one hand up to stroke through Kris’s hair. Kris moaned at that, and Adam found he couldn’t keep a grin off his face as he thought about just how _good_ it felt to have his arms full of this tiny, cute guy who just seemed to turn into mush at his touch. Eventually Kris dropped his head back into Adam’s caress, and Adam took advantage of the opportunity and used his grip in Kris’s hair to angle his head back for a kiss.

Kris responded, opening his mouth when Adam ran a tongue along his bottom lip, and wrapped one hand around the back of Adam’s head to pull him into an even deeper kiss.

Kris tasted like toothpaste, but didn’t seem to mind that Adam didn’t, and pretty soon what had started out soft and gentle grew frantic and hungry. Adam backed up until he could sit on his couch, pulling Kris down with him to straddle his lap. Adam had just started to play around at the hem of Kris’s -- his -- tee shirt when Kris sighed and pulled back just enough to look up at Adam before burrowing his head back into Adam’s neck. Adam could feel his open mouth and the slight graze of teeth, but it seemed more like Kris just couldn’t help himself than that he was consciously trying to stir a reaction in Adam.

Adam went back to just stroking and petting -- down the ridge of Kris’s spine this time -- closing his eyes against the bright glare of the morning sun streaming through his window. Kris just seemed to fit in his lap in a way that was new and familiar and scary as hell, because Adam just sort of wanted to lock his door and keep him here for at least a week, or maybe a month, or as long as it took to taste every inch of skin and probe right to the hidden recesses of Kris’s mind until he figured out just what it was about this man that had him so captivated.

He’d never felt this way about Justin, and he’d certainly never felt this way about Drake. He might have felt this way about Brad, but not this quickly, and they’d both been too young and too stupid at the time to recognize it for something worth fighting to keep. Adam had been waiting ever since to find that again, and now here it was, and he wanted to hang on and fight for it no matter what the cost. The irony was how very out of his control the possibility of this going further than it already had was, and how really, just thinking about this like it was something other than one incredible, perfect night was just setting himself up for heartbreak.

Adam sighed.

He’d always been a sucker for the fairytale brand of idyllic romance.

Eventually Kris pulled back further, looked up at Adam, and then bit his lip. “So this’ll probably make me sound like a complete tool, but I kind of want to thank you for last night.”

Adam reached up and traced a finger down Kris’s cheek, feeling the roughness of stubble that was still too light to be visible. He wondered how Kris would look if he let it go for a day or two. “I don’t know, I think I could think of a few things to thank you for as well.”

 _Thank you. No, thank you! Have a nice day. Come back soon._

Kris made another one of his scrunched up faces. “I always thought it was tacky to thank someone for really great sex -- and that was _really, really great_ sex, by the way, but it’s not even that, really, it’s just…”

Adam decided to rescue Kris from his inability to explain himself, because really, Adam got it. “Kris,” Adam tilted his face to make sure Kris was looking straight at him, and his voice was clear and confident, “you’re welcome. It was my pleasure, really -- _all of it_.”

Kris blinked, and then leaned forward and placed a quick, light kiss on Adam’s lips. “I can’t even believe you’re real,” he murmured after he broke away.

 _Neither can I_ Adam thinks, but he runs his fingers through Kris’s hair instead of speaking.

Adam is feeling hungover, only it has nothing to do with alcohol, because again, he had been too fucking _sober_ last night; far too aware of exactly what was going on. No, what he was feeling was like some sort of emotional hangover, and he had a feeling that it was going to take a lot more than a couple of aspirin and lots of water to get over this. He’d been so caught up in giving Kris what he needed last night, he hadn’t even paused to consider how big of a fall he was setting himself up for .

Suddenly, it was all just too much.

Adam pulled Kris back, giving him his best smile as he told him in a chipper tone “You need a shower, baby.” Adam tweaked a section of Kris’s hair, which was sweaty and standing on end from day old product and the way Adam had been messing it up for the past twenty minutes.

“You’re probably right.” Kris grinned “So… are you going to join me?”

Adam opened his mouth to agree, and then caught himself. “Why don’t I put on some coffee instead. I can shower later.”

“Oh.” That seemed to have caught Kris off guard. “Yeah, coffee would probably be a good idea. What time is it, anyhow? I don’t even have my phone with me…”

“Got places you’ve got to be today, rock star?” Adam placed his hands on Kris’s arms as he stood them both up.

Kris looked away before answering. “People who’ll start going crazy if they can’t reach me, anyhow.”

“Well, let’s get you cleaned up and ready to face the throngs of people demanding your attention again.”

Kris looked back up at Adam, and Adam’s breath caught. There were a million emotions flashing through Kris’s eyes, but Adam didn’t dare attempt to interpret any of them. He just couldn’t. He waited, though, to see what Kris would say. “Hmm, maybe I should try _not_ showering for awhile, and see if they’ll all just go away for a little while.”

Adam smiled, and pushed Kris in the direction of the bathroom.

Kris let him.

Once there was a door closed between them, Adam let himself sink down to the floor and banged his head back against a wall a few times for good measure. Kris was a lot better at one night stands than he pretended to be, and Adam was clearly out of practice. Then he made himself get up and dig through his closet for something to prevent Kris from wandering around his apartment in a towel, because he really didn’t think his self-control could withstand that.

Which is how fifteen minutes later, Kris was standing in his kitchen, a pair of Adam’s jeans from his “anorexic phase” clinging to his hips and rolled up at the ankles, and an old David Bowie tee shirt that fit just so across his chest.

“I’m totally keeping this shirt, just so you know,” Kris said, grabbing the coffee Adam was holding up out of his hands.

Adam swallowed. “I called you a cab,” he blurted out.

Kris almost choked on the coffee in his mouth, and shit, the logical side of Adam’s brain finally caught up with the panicked side, and he realized he might have just made himself look like an ass. Which Kris really didn’t deserve, because even if he was about to break Adam’s heart, it’s not like he was doing it on purpose.

“I mean, you said you didn’t have your phone, and it always takes ages for a cab to get here on Sunday mornings, and I finally looked at a clock and realized it’s like, actually almost noon already, and I don’t know how far away from here you live -- not that I’m like, trying to get your address out of you -- and, well…” Adam trailed off, because Kris still looked confused, although there were hints of a smile on his face. Encouraged, Adam continued to try and shovel his way out of the hole he’d dug. “There’s still time for breakfast? I could make omelettes. I can make a mean veggie omelette.” Adam took a deep breath, and figured it wasn’t like he could screw this up any worse at this point, and Kris was chewing on his bottom lip in a way that just emphasized how full and perfect it was.

So Adam reached up and cupped Kris’s cheeks with both hands, and Kris tilted his head up and seemed to raise himself up on his toes. The kiss that followed was deep, and just a little desperate, because Adam knew this was maybe the only way he could let himself express what he was feeling, and Kris, well… Kris didn’t seem to want to let go. So they dragged it out. Adam pushing forward until he had Kris arching back against the countertop, and Kris’s knuckles turned white as he gripped it’s edge. They teetered there, on the edge of something more, each waiting for the other to break, unsure of whether that bring an ending or a beginning.

When Adam’s phone started vibrating, he almost didn’t recognize it for what it was. He blinked, and pulled away from Kris, but couldn’t make himself reach for it. So Kris slipped a hand between them and reached right into Adam’s pocket to pull it out, answering it before Adam could even protest.

Adam listened as Kris’s drawl seemed to charm even the hardened LA taxi driver as he explained that there had been some miscommunication, and they didn’t need a taxi yet, but if he wanted to come back in a few hours, that might be better. Then he continued fiddling around with Adam’s phone, and Adam wanted to protest, but he was also curious about just what Kris might be doing. He appeared to send at least one text message, his fingers moving fast enough that Adam couldn’t make out exactly what was being typed out, and then he hesitated, looking up at Adam.

“I just cleared my afternoon, or at least, made sure that no one is going to send out a search party. Not that they’d have any way to find me, except for how I just gave them your number, which I’m sure is going to be filed away somewhere, because I think Lizzie has a log of every barista in town who has ever served me coffee. I have to be on a plane tomorrow morning, though, and if I don‘t pack for myself I end up with a suitcase full of clothing I don‘t remember owning, and no idea which pocket my toothbrush is hiding in, and since I‘m actually going overseas this time, I‘d rather not have to go through the hassle of finding out where you can buy a toothbrush in London at 2 am.”

Adam bit his lip, and tried to parse what Kris had just said to see if Kris had just given himself Adam’s number. He must have waited too long to reply, because Kris’s face fell, and he started talking again.

“Or, hey, if you want to kick me out, just say the word.”

Kris paused, and Adam’s hands seemed to be a few beats ahead of his brain, because he found his thumbs were already twisted into the belt loop of Kris’s -- his -- jeans, and he gripped Kris’s hips, holding him in place. “I want you to stay,” Adam’s voice dropped almost to a whisper. “I won’t kick you out.”

It was as much as he could say, and Kris was looking up at him, chocolate brown eyes flirting through thick lashes, and Adam thought he saw understanding there. Understanding, and also reservation. Kris knew what Adam wanted him to say, but for whatever reason he wasn’t going to verbalize it. It should have annoyed the fuck out of Adam, because he couldn’t stand games like that, but somehow, it just made Adam want to battle whatever forces were at work to make Kris deny his innate honest nature.

“I like Fruit Loops” Kris finally broke the stretch of silence.

“What?”

“Fruit Loops. For breakfast. They’re my favourite.”

Adam frowned. He totally didn’t have Fruit Loops. He couldn’t even remember the last time he _ate_ Fruit Loops. “Uhh…”

“Dude, how can you not have Fruit Loops?”

“I don’t know. Clearly, despite all other evidence to the contrary, this is a sign that I’ve failed at life.”

Kris laughed.

The crazy thing is, Adam kind of meant it.

***

Adam did end up making omelettes, while Kris stood around and mocked the lack of processed sugar filled breakfast foods in Adam’s pantry (he’d shaken his head when Adam made a face at the mention of Pop Tarts). They sat on Adam’s uncomfortable kitchen chairs around his tiny table, knees overlapped and shoulders brushing more than necessary, and both of them seemed to end up stealing more food off the others plate then their own. Adam had ran out of green peppers, but Kris insisted he would take the omelette without, but then he’d dumped a quarter pound of cheese on his, and it had been so long since Adam had allowed himself more than a bare amount, and he’d forgotten how good it tasted when there was almost more cheese than omelette.

They’d talked about the little things, like the differences between Southern and Californian meals, but then Kris somehow seemed to switch the focus of the conversation, and Adam found himself sharing the abridged version of his life’s story, skipping the whole part about high school. And cruise ships. And less than successful experiments with blonde hair dye and a topless revue in Lake Tahoe. He did, however, find himself telling Kris all about Brad, and their tragic tale of Love Just Not Being Enough.

Adam was over Brad. Adam was _way_ over Brad. There hadn’t really been anyone since, though -- he’d been in relationships, just nothing that could erase Brad from being the guy Adam inevitably started rambling on about.

And Kris talked about Katy. Talked about how they fought over Idol filming their wedding. Talked about the way she started putting a curfew on their phone conversations during idol. Talked about how jealous Kris felt that Katy’s friends were helping her set up their home instead of him. Talked about how Katy wasn’t comfortable with the way Idol built up Kris’s makeover from boy-next-door to a “man who manages to make bedroom eyes at the entire audience,“ as Simon had put it once. Kris blushed as he talked about the way the fans had run with that over the course of the past year.

“I think this next round of touring is actually going to be easier _not_ having to worry about trying to hold together a relationship as well as all the craziness of, well, _touring_ ,” Kris said eventually, biting his lip and looking sideways while he did.

Adam made an encouraging noise, and tried to pretend Kris’s subtext was as subtle as Kris seemed to think it was.

“I mean, I’m kind of a mess right now. I’m pretty sure someone could be, like, the perfect person for me, and I’d still act like a jerk and drive them away with all my insanity right now.” He caught Adam’s eye while saying that part, and brushed his thumb along Adam’s hand, which was resting under his.

Oh. Maybe Kris had given up on being subtle.

Talk of touring led to talk of music, and talk of music led to Kris pressing Adam for details about more of what he did. So Adam talked about Wicked, and the cabaret show, and how he wanted to really focus on music, but he'd just finished doing an indie rom com rock opera movie that his friend Ryan wrote and directed. He downplayed his own role in helping to write the music, but Adam was pretty sure Kris went away thinking he'd written the whole score, which wasn't even close to the truth.

Then he mentioned Monte, and it turned out that Kris had done some session work with Monte back when he was putting together his album.

"Seriously? Monte never mentioned it."

Kris shrugged. "I loved him -- his kids are the cutest -- but musically, we didn't mesh. He's amazing, though -- and you guys have written together?"

Adam wasn't going to give Kris his demo, because seriously, but Kris ended up not really giving him much choice in the matter.

They didn't do anything that a couple of thirteen year olds wouldn't do on a chaperoned date, but they also found ways to not stop touching each other the whole time. Even when they wound up back on Adam's couch, guitar stretched out between both of them as Kris insisted on making sure Adam remembered the chords from the night before. Adam felt giddy, and he felt amazing, and he was growing more and more terrified as the afternoon passed. Just when he thought that he might start freaking out and do something stupid again, Kris started fidgeting and glancing over like he was looking at a non-existent clock on the wall.

So Adam did end up calling Kris another cab, and he didn't let Kris touch his phone again this time, and he wanted to just offer Kris his phone number or ask him flat-out for his, but there was a voice in his head saying something about how if it was meant to be, it would happen. There was another voice in his head proclaiming that to be nothing but Hollywood movie bullshit, but that voice was depressing, so Adam blocked it out. Adam was more and more convinced that fate had a role in the last twenty four hours, and if there was anything that Adam believed in, it was destiny.

Still, before he let Kris walk out of his apartment, he threw him back against the wall of his tiny hallway and paused momentarily, a slight raise of his eyebrows just barely asking Kris for permission that didn't really matter (except for how it did). Kris gave a slight nod before Adam took possession of his mouth once again and demanded their most thorough kiss yet from the impossibly perfect, tiny man that fate had literally brought to his doorstep.

Kris moaned, his eyes closed as he surrendered himself completely. He didn't push back, except to curl a hand around Adam's arm in a tight grip that made Adam feel as if, at that moment, it was one of the few things holding Kris up on his feet.

Adam broke the kiss -- too soon, but he'd gone too far already -- and smiled indulgently as Kris could only manage to look up at him in a daze.

"I had to make sure that you didn't forget about me, with your whirlwind rock star tour, fans and groupies throwing themselves at you by the dozens, and nothing to stop you from taking advantage of their eagerness to please," he rasped out, his mouth close enough to Kris's ear that he was able to bite down quickly, gently after the last word.

Kris groaned again, and Adam could feel him growing hard against his thigh. Adam knew he was well on his way to full arousal himself.

"Oh, I don't know," Kris said, and there was no hesitation in his voice now. "I'll just have to tell them I don‘t do one night stands."

Adam swallowed, and then Kris pushed forward, escaping from under his arms and disappearing out Adam‘s door with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
